mad_housefandomcom-20200213-history
Fluch Der Kassandra
Fluch Der Kassandra (English: Cassandra's curse) is a Mack Madhouse in Europa-Park theme park in Germany Story Fluch Der Kassandra's story is an extension on the ancient Greek myth of Kassandra. Kassandra was a beautiful young girl, daughter of Priam king of Troy - such was her beauty that the god Apollo wanted her as his wife. Kassandra agreed to be married on one condition: that Apollo give her the gift of foresight as a wedding present. Apollo obliged, but even though she had her gift, Kassandra refused to marry Apollo. Enraged, Apollo cursed her, no-one would ever again believe any of her prophecies, be they truth or lie. Some years after this event, Helen of troy, wife of Greek king Menelaos, was seduced by the Trojan prince Paris, the event that started the decade-long war between Greece and Troy, described by Homer. Kassandra foresaw the event which would destroy Troy, The Wooden Horse Ambush, and, with the like-minded priest Laocon, tried to convince her father, King Priam, of troy's destruction, but their attempts came to no avail. The city was obliterated soon after. Kassandra was captured by greek hero Ajax and was enslaved by Agammemnon. In Mycenae, Kassandra foresaw her death and that of Agammamnon, murdered by his wife Klytaimnestra for sacrificing their daughter Iphengeneia for the good luck of his journey to the war at Troy. Shortly after this occuring, Kassandra was sentenced to execution by burning at the stake. As she was walked to her death she screeched a curse at the watching crowd: 'My curse shall haunt the guilty, eternal restlessness shall be their part!' After the execution a ceremony was conducted to trap Kassandra's soul in an amphora, which was then sealed in a chapel and forgotten for nearly 3 millennia. Recent restoration work at the village of Mykonos (a themed Greek village in Europa-park theme park) uncovered the chapel where Kassandra's soul was held. Even though writings on the amphora warned against its opening, the restoration workers were too eager and broke the seal. Kassandras cursed soul came free and started its promise to forever haunt the guilty, starting first with the chapel. The workers escaped, terrified of Kassandra's terrible powers... Waiting line Fluch Der Kassandra's waiting line is a covered queue painted white with a turnstile at the end to admit visitors Preshow Fluch Der Kassandra's 'preshow' is composed only of an animatronic priest repeatedly telling the story of Kassandra in a beautifully decorated room inside the chapel, the only purpose of this is to entertain visitors before entering the mainshow. Mainshow Video: Fluch Der Kassandra: Mainshow The Mainshow is also beautifully decorated, with ancient Greek artefacts including statues and a shield lining one wall and a large mosaic on the other. The tiled ceiling depicts scenes of other Greek myths. Random objects cover the floor of the room, including sandbags and an animal skin. The swing is decorated in similar style to the rest of the room, with the swing supports and doors being also depicting characters from other Greek myths. Music Fluch Der Kassandras Music is a slightly altered version of Didier Orieux's Oceania. Trivia *Although it is the Madhouse that is Earliest to invert, Fluch Der Kassandra is the slowest to 'get started' only showing any signs of movement over 30 seconds after the ride music starts